I'm a dragon water nymph
by Anrui Yukino
Summary: She hatched and discoverd her power of water.Now she's hoping to find her friends.Please review people and say me with which anime I must cross it??
1.

This is one of my new fanfics. I'll continue it then when I get reviews which would tell me what they think of it and do they like it.It's a crossover, but I don't know with which anime.  
  
Flying Water Nymph  
Prologue  
  
"All alone...." thought Anrui O'Ran. In the few minutes ago she had hatched and now she was looking around. No body was in near. "Oh well....I'm thirsty.." she had a strange feeling suddenly. She put her hands together and water started to appear in them. "Water...how? I'm thirsty, I may as well drink." She drank the crystal clear water, which tasted like heaven. Anrui looked at the ground and sat down. "Grass..green...but so lifeless...like it needs something...but what it needs? May be water? Let's try.." she put her hands to the ground and closed her eyes. *Please earth take my gift for you!* thought the water nymph and opened suddenly her green eyes. Water started to flow down of the hill where she sat. It went into the ground, the grass went greener and some flowers started to grow. * Water brings life. .* Thought Anrui and smiled. She picked a flower and smelled the scent. "An orchid..how beautiful." She stood up and looked at her self. She was naked. No clothes. *Uh o! h....I need clotes..but where do I get them?" She put her long dark blue hair so that they covered her body. "Well I was able to bring life to the grass with water. I think I'm able to do something about my naked form." She closed her eyes again and started to glow. Suddenly a light blue light surrounded her body. The light faded and there stood Anrui. She had blue spandex costume, which has a white coat on it. White boots and cloves. * Well look at me. Where did I get those clothes? OH well....they're comfortable at least. * She looked at the grass, which she had given a piece of her life - water. "This planet is dying....so sad. I hope I can find somebody here." She started to walk; the endless grass was somehow depressing. *Anrui...Silent tears...do you hear me..* Anrui stops and looks around. "Um...who's there? I would like to see you or at least know where you are?" Anrui hears a laugh...a friendly laugh from the hearth.   
  
*Oh little one...why so sad..*   
  
"I'm lonely.....alone...no friends."   
  
*You only hatched few hours ago, you haven't seen anybody here because there is not. You have to find them and join them.*   
  
"How? I don't know where they went. Who they are and how I'm going to find them."   
  
*They went to find the moon. They are like you, hatched from a plant. I will show you the beginning of your journey...they are not far from here and you should find them in matter of days."   
  
"But how? I don't know how to find them...how do I travel?"   
  
*You will use your birthright power*   
  
"Which birth right power??"   
  
* Close your eyes and concentrate... (Anrui closed the eyes and did so as the voice said) ..can you see the light in you..the power...the spirit...the dragon..(Anrui gasped and nodded speechless what she saw. A blinding light surrounded her.) ...now reach the light! *   
  
Anrui did what the voice told her to do and she felt a pain in the back. She opened her eyes and looked back. She gasped. She had wings! Not like bird wings but dragon wings. They were huge blue and with green stripes. Glowing in the night she stretched her wings and touched them with her finger. She shivered. It felt so good.   
  
* You must know that they are not permanent. You can make them disappear. Use them only for traveling. They are still gentle..breakable. Now can you see the white star there (Anrui smiled at her wings and looked at sky. Seeing a white star there she nodded)...follow the star tonight and go that way. You'll find them soon *   
  
"Tell me please who you are?"   
  
*I'm your guardian, a guardian to you all. I'm.... * the voice faded not telling who it was. Leaving Anrui looking at the brightest star.   
  
"I must find them and join them. Oh sad planet, forgive me but I must go now:" She fell to her knees and gave the sad planet a gift.  
"This is my good bye gift to you....Good bye!"   
  
She activated her power and water refreshed the ground.   
  
"Good bye" whispered Anrui and flew away. She didn't know how to fly well so she flew slowly to the sky...to find her friends and family.   
  
To be continued....when she finds her friends!   
  
  



	2. Sorry guys..

I'm sorry guys put I won't be able to finish this story so I give this one to Kiku Ilu. I'm pretty busy and I'm going away. There will be no new stories from me. I'm really sorry guys.   
  
KIKU MAKE MY STORY A GOOD ONE!!!  
  
Truly yours  
Anrui Yukino  



End file.
